Set In Ice
by DyingOfTheLight43
Summary: The DragonBorn Guild, a large Guild situated on the border between Whiterun and Dawnstar. This Guild's members are Atrea, people who can harbour Daedra or Aedra inside themselves, which gives them tremendous advantages in battle.This Guild is destined to become the saviour of Skyrim. Skyrim FanFic, happens 30 years after the game and is slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I feel bad for not posting any of my KH stories but I've just lost my muse on both, sorry! . but now, I have started writing a Skyrim FanFic, Please enjoy!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The only thing he felt was the cold, the harsh, murderous, unforgiving cold. He had lived in Dawnstar since he was nine years but nothing could prepare you for the Pale, the harsh winds, the wildlife that could make a grown man cry in fear and of course, the feeling of all the heat in your body slowly ebbing away.

He had been walking for a day, only resting in a small cave once and he still hadn't found Heljarchen Hall, the esteemed Guild Hall of the DragonBorn Guild. He had heard legends of the guild from his aunt and uncle and the other residents of Dawnstar. There were many guilds dotting Skyrim's landscape since as far back as the start of the Fourth Era. The DragonBorn Guild is one of the most famous legal guilds around.

Though there are many guilds, not all follow the SGC's laws. The Skyrim Guild Council (SGC) has a list of laws that all guilds must follow. If a guild goes against these laws and stays active they will become an illegal guild. One of the most famous illegal guilds around today is The Dragon Priests, a mysterious group that conducts their sinister business in secret. There have been multiple attempts to shut down the shadowy organisation but to no avail, the senior members all wear enchanted masks to conceal their identities and any captured members don't know enough of the secret goings on to use them as evidence.

As he continued his trek across the frozen wasteland his eyes started stinging from the snow, making him blink, rubbing his eyes.

"This place looks exactly the same!" the young black haired Breton sighed angrily, wiping the wind swept mess of hair out of his eyes, back over to the left side of his face.

"Aww, the little whelp's lost." A voice from the blizzard rang through the silence.

"Looks like it boss." Another voice spoke from the opposite direction, accompanied by the unsheathing of a sword.

"I think we should cut 'im up!" A gruff voice spoke from the direction behind him. The young boy spun around quickly, grabbing the knife from his belt, holding it outwards.

"Aww, the kid has a knife, how cute!" A female voice spoke with a hint of sadism in her voice from his left.

"Why don't you show yourselves, you cowards!" the voices laughed in unison as a group five bandits through the mist.

"That better kid, now where are you headed?" The leader of the cutthroats was smirking at the teen.

"I'm going to the DragonBorn Guild!" The bandits resumed laughing while the boy wiped his fringe out of his face, bright blue eyes glaring angrily, matching the ice cold of the Pale.

"What're you gonna do? Collect supplies? You aren't fighting material kid." The woman smirked at the younger boy.

"I don't need to be a muscled moron to fight, I'm a mage!" The gruff tank like man glared at the boys remark, the others laughing loudly. The leader walked forward one step, smirking at the boy.

"You don't look like a mage to me." The leader glared, smirking sadistically as he raised his mace, pointing it at the teen.

"You'd be surprised!" The leader laughed loudly at the teen.

"Well, surprise or not, you won't make it to Heljarchen Hall!" It was the boys turn to laugh as he sheathed his knife, smiling sadistically at the bandits as his hands glowed an icy blue.

"Now you're all in for a treat! Blizzard!" The boy moved his hands in an intricate pattern, leaving a trail of icy blue light in front of him, forcing his hands out as the bandits ran forward, trying to land a hit on the boy before the inevitable. The icy tornado had already started, freezing the bandits solid. When the blizzard dissipated the young ravenette was swaying gently, clutching his forehead.

"I shouldn't have used a master level spell…" The boy's vision started blurring as his mind let go of reality, falling back into the snow with a soft thump.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Kamin, where are we going?" Zoki Bannermist, Nord member of the DragonBorn Guild was following his friend Kamin, another guild member through the wild tundra's of the Pale, blonde hair billowing wildly.

"I heard something, it sounded like magic." Kamin Frostmere, another Guild member was wandering through the Pale, about a mile from their home in Heljarchen Hall.

"Everyone can use magic…" Zoki was now mildly cold and extremely pissed off at his friend. Thank god for Nord's natural resistance to cold.

"Zoki, you can go back if you want to."

"Eh, no way, then I'll be blamed when you get eaten by a Frostbite Spider or a Frost Troll." Kamin rolled his eyes and continued walking.

"Your unbridled worry for a friend has me tearing up…" Zoki chuckled and kept up pace with Kamin.

"I wouldn't, your tears would probably freeze." Kamin laughed and nodded.

"That's a good point. Okay, maybe I was wrong about-." Kamin stopped and quickly readied a Fireball spell, charging a dual cast spell, keeping it near his chest.

"Kamin? What's wrong? "The boy nodded towards the group of bandits surrounding an unconscious boy in the snow.

"Oh shit." Zoki pulled the large battle-axe off of his back and readied it for battle.

"Wait, I think they're frozen…" Zoki looked to Kamin, who nodded. Zoki looked back at the group, squinting his eyes slightly. When he detected no movement from the group he sheathed his battle-axe.

"What about the-?" Before he was able to finish his sentence, Kamin had ran forward, landing on his knees next to the black haired boy.

"Hey! Kid! Wake up!" Kamin checked his pulse and his breathing before lifting the boy up.

"Is he alright?" Kamin nodded and glanced down at the boy.

"He's breathing, but I can't wake him up." Zoki nodded and pointed to the south.

"We should bring him to the Guild; the master will be able to help." Kamin nodded and tightened his hold on the smaller boy, sprinting towards Heljarchen Hall, Zoki following beside him.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The large building known to the inhabitants of Skyrim as Heljarchen Hall sat on the border between Whiterun and Dawnstar. The large Guild had a huge main hall with a large grand dining table in the centre of the room with a multitude of different corridors leading to different faculties all over the guild. The main hallway lead to the Guild bedrooms, the left hallway leads to the kitchen, Alchemy tower and Arcane tower and the right leads to the Armoury, storage room and the Guild master's room.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The doors slammed open, revealing a panting Kamin carrying an unconscious black haired boy, Zoki walking in behind them.

"Master Kal'Moran! We need your help!" The members who hadn't turned to see the trio had acknowledged them and were watching the drama. A red Argonian in light grey robes ran through to the hall from the right hallway, looking to the door, frowning at the sight.

"Where did you find him?" The red Argonian was standing next to Kamin, checking the boy's vitals.

"He was unconscious out in the wilderness." Kamin whispered the next part of the conversation to the Master.

"He completely froze about five bandits." The Argonian man nodded and pointed towards the Guild member's quarters.

"Take him to the allocated room and let him rest." An orange haired girl, bordering on red stood up, gaping at the Guild master.

"That kid is our new member!?" Kal'Moran ignored the flame headed girl and addressed the whole guild.

"Everyone, meet your new Guild member, Caleb Ilinalta."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

There we go, I'm up to Chapter 11 on my smexy new writing pad and wanted to post the first chapter as a sort of taster chapter, please review and give me your feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

Welp, the fanfic is complete, 22 chapters including an epilogue, it's just the matter of typing it up . and I've even started a sequel, I'll give you a teaser: Vampires ;D thanks to all my friends who gave me character ideas! Please R&R!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He awoke to the sound of voices. Raised voices. Just outside the room he was sleeping in. One was female, and angry, the other was male and he didn't sound to happy either.

"Stop defending that kid! He looks like a weakling runt!" The girl was clearly talking about him as she roared at the other.

"Would you just shut up Phoenix!? The kid is our new Guild Member whether you like it or not! Go complain to master Kal'Moran if you're so bothered!" The boys voice left no room for argument as he entered the room, leaving Phoenix in the hallway, who turned around and walked away, grumbling to herself.

Caleb closed his eyes and pulled on the guise of sleep, something he taught himself at an early age so his aunt would think he was asleep. He was more of a night owl than an early bird anyway. Despite his practiced act of sleep, his 'guardian' as it would seem, noticed him anyway.

"Sorry about Phoenix, she isn't usually that harsh, just passively mean." The boy sat in a chair by the bed that Caleb was sleeping in, smiling apologetically.

"Don't worry, I don't blame her." Caleb's voice was croaking from disuse. The mystery boy laughed and held his hand out.

"I'm Kamin Frostmere, nice to meet you." Caleb smiled and shook the others hand.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Caleb Ilinalta." Kamin shook back and smiled, relaxing into the chair.

"Do you like the room?" Caleb only now remembered that he was at the Guild and looked around, noting the impeccable cleanliness of the room, also the three doors, one to the hallway and the other two, he assumed was to a bathroom and walk in wardrobe. He was lying in a large double bed in the centre of the large room with two night stands on either side of that, an Alchemy Lab and an Arcane Enchanter on the wall to his left and a small living room like area with a couch, armchair and coffee table on the right.

"Hello, Caleb, you're spacing." Kamin waved a hand in front of the ravenette teen who blinked, pulling him out of his scan of the room.

"Oh sorry, yeah, it's brilliant. Oh wait, how'd I get here?" Kamin chuckled and explained how Caleb ended up in Heljarchen Hall.

"I've been asleep for two days!?" Kamin laughed softly and nodded slightly.

"Master Kal'Moran called it Magicka Fatigue." Caleb nodded and explained the reason for it.

"Damn… you had us worried kid." Caleb smiled apologetically and scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry to worry you guys." Kamin shook his head and smiled at the boy.

"No problem kid, just get some sleep, dinner will be ready later tonight." Caleb nodded and smiled gratefully, lying back down in the bed, falling asleep.

Kamin walked into the dining hall and sat next to Phoenix, noticing Kal'Moran speaking with the Elite Squad. The squad; named Dovah, was made up of three of the best Guild members, Aello Fellglow; their Breton mage was one of the oldest members at 18, standing at 6ft1 with long brown hair that reaches his cheeks, fringe sitting just above his dark green eyes.

Celia Fallion, the thief of their squad, standing at a much shorter stature of 5ft8, even though she and Aello were the same age, her sandy blonde tied back behind her ears to the back of her neck, her pale green eyes holding kindness in them, the light yellow of her Altmer skin harmonising with her eyes perfectly

The last of the group, Ilmari Chillwind, the warrior, was older than them both at 19, stood at only 5ft12, a fact he would always remember bitterly when Aello brings it up. He had light brown hair that was mussed up in all direction, accompanied by his deep brown eyes and slightly tanned skin tone.

Kal'Moran seemed to be discussing something with them. _Must be the induction_ he thought to himself.

"Hello!? Kamin!" Said boy jumped, turning to see Phoenix glowering at him.

"Eh… What?" Phoenix rolled her ice blue eyes turned back to her book.

"I asked if your boyfriend was sleeping." Kamin gritted his teeth and tried not to growl.

"Shut the fuck up Pyro." The girl smirked and stuck her thumbs up in mock appreciation.

"Don't be so pissy Frosty." Kamin rolled his eyes at Phoenix's nickname for him.

"Where is everyone?"

"Group three are on a mission, the Dovah are helping Kal'Moran with brat boy's induction." Kamin gritted his teeth more at the name. "Alois and Zoki are in the kitchen and Actaeon is in her room." Kamin nodded and gave his thanks, leaving her to read as he headed to towards the kitchen. Both of the boys turned to see Kamin, Zoki was at the cooking pot and Alois was sitting down at the large table.

Alois was Group One's warrior, older than his current partner, Phoenix, as he was 18, a year older. He stood at 6ft2 with long blonde hair and a fringe down to his eyebrows with pale blue eyes. His skin was surprisingly not pale for a Nord of Skyrim.

"How's the new kid doing?" Kamin sat down across from Alois and smiled a little.

"He should be okay; I guess I'm just worried about his induction." Alois nodded and Zoki left the pot of whatever he was cooking to simmer as he took a seat next to Kamin.

"Don't worry Ka, he'll be fine, the only bad induction was N'Dale's and she was fine after it." Kamin nodded solemnly and remembered the induction.

N'Dale was one of the earliest members and begun her training as a guild member and was cleared to get a Daedra. During the induction she reacted badly to the powerful spirit entering her mind and went into a coma. She recovered a few days later but it didn't put Kamin's mind at rest.

"Maybe I should go and explain the induction to Caleb?" Both of the boys nodded and went back to what they were doing before, Zoki cooking delicious food, and Alois eating said delicious food on the grounds that he was 'testing their tastes'. Kamin left the kitchen and headed through the main hall to the Guild bedrooms. On his way he noticed Actaeon and Phoenix whispering.

Actaeon was Group Two's thief and close friend of Phoenix. She was 19 and stood at 5ft8, just a foot shorter than Phoenix, with long brown hair and light purple eyes. The girl was a fangirl. Yes, you heard right. Fangirl.

Kamin heard snippets of the conversation, the main three words he heard were "Kamin." "Caleb." And "Boyfriends." Kamin twitched as he knew what this fake rumour would entail. He quickly got to the corridor connecting the main hall to the bedrooms and closed the door, muffling the huge squeal that erupted from Actaeon.

"Damn… stupid Phoenix." Kamin walked down the corridor to Caleb's room, two doors down from his and knocked. He heard stirring from inside and a muffled 'come in!' He opened the door slowly and peeked his head in.

"Hey, how're you feeling?" Caleb sat up from amidst the ruffled quilt with his hair and disarray and what Kamin could only describe as a frustrated pout on his lips.

"I'm so bored!" Kamin laughed softly and avoided squealing like Actaeon would. He walked over to the bed and sat down after Caleb sorted the sheets and quilt.

"Well I think you'll be glad to hear that I need to talk to you." Caleb nodded quickly and smiled brightly.

"Yeah! Please, go ahead!" Pleased with the reaction, Kamin turned and folded his legs so he was looking at the younger boy.

"Well, there's a reason that this Guild's members are skilled greatly in battle. That reason is the Daedric Princes." Caleb blinked and gave a confused look, tilting his head to the side.

"How? The Daedric princes don't have shrines or amulets." Kamin nodded.

"They actually used to, but that's not the point, our Guild members become Atrea, people who let Daedric princes, or at least a shard of them, inhabit their mind. They help exponentially in combat." By this point in the conversation, Caleb was in shock, mouth agape.

"That's awesome! But why would Daedric prices do this?" Kamin laughed softly and ruffled his hair.

"If you'd let me finish." Kamin grinned as Caleb mouthed a 'sorry' and stopped talking. Kamin nodded and continued.

"Many years ago this guild, before Kal'Moran ran the place, was given a mission from the Guild Council to help guard the Daedric Council. When they still roamed Tamriel, they used this hall to hold meetings. After a while, a guild known as the Vigilants of Stendarr began targeting the princes. The guild went to battle with them and won, but not after losing many members. The Daedric princes realized the Guild member's honour and compassion and they decided their reward would be them. They all cut of a part of their souls and filled an artefact known as the Sigil Stone, and left it in care of the Guildmaster, and since then, all Guild members of the DragonBorn Guild have been Atrea." Caleb was at a loss for words, digesting the information. Loads of questions raced through his head. _Would it be painful? Which one would he get? Who did Kamin have?_

"Eh, Kamin? Which Prince have you got?" Kamin grinned as a small holographic man appeared on his shoulder, a light blue glow surrounding him like an aura.

"This is Sheogorath, prince of madness. He also really loves pranks." The small holographic man grinned too.

"Nice to meet you Sheogorath." Sheogorath nodded and bowed at the boys greeting.

"Nice to meet you too, I think… Agh bugger it; I'll go with my gut!" Caleb blinked and looked Kamin who mouth 'bat crap crazy' which made Caleb laugh quietly, to which Sheogorath took offence and disappeared. Kamin and Caleb just started laughing. After they had caught their breaths Kamin left Caleb to get some rest for his induction tomorrow.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Oh thank the heavens, done! Just another 20 to go… *casually wanders into a corner and cries* Buuuuuuut! Imma add Caleb bitch flipping his hair so its all good xD Review if you loved it! Hell, review if you hated it, I feed on reviews :3 They make me happy ;D


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone :3 I cannot stress enough that if you like the fanfic, please Review! Enjoy!

Also! So sorry for the wait! Exams etc, I'll try and be more frequent with my uploads! Pinkeh promish! xD

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Guild hall had been cleared, the large dining table was pushed to the far left and the random items had been set either on top or on the right. A large stone altar was now present at the centre of the room, a glowing red orb placed on the pedestal. All the guild members were seated around the altar and Kal'Moran Marsh standing behind the glowing orb, holding his hands to each side of it.

Caleb walked into the room, scanning the crowd nervously. He saw Kamin, who smiled reassuringly at him. He nodded and walked up to the altar.

"Are you ready to accept the Daedra's Gift and become an Atrea?" Kal'Moran's skin was glowing thanks to the light of the Orb, its radiance covering the room in a soft red glow.

"Yes Master Kal'Moran." The Argonian nodded ah his hands glowed orange with a telekenisis spell, making the orb float in front of Caleb.

"This is the Sigil Stone, one of many gates to Oblivion, the realms of the Daedric Princes, now place your hands on the orb." Caleb nodded and rested his hands atop the Sigil Stone. After a second he gasped as his eyes glowed white, shining brilliantly in the dim of the Guild Hall. He fell to his hands and knees, panting raggedly. Kal'Moran placed the the Sigil Stone atop it's pedestal, helping the boy to his feet.

"Are you okay Caleb?" The ravenette nodded, wavering slightly. A small pale white translucent woman with a strong blue aura appeared above his shoulder.

"Of course he's okay people, he's my Atrea." The Daedra grinned and stretched her arms as people gasped.

"Yeah, what she said." Caleb smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Daedric Prince of Light, Meridia, it is an honour to meet you." Kal'Moran bowed to the Daedra who was now comfortably perched on Caleb's shoulder. The girl waved her hand dismissively, smiling.

"No need for such formalities Guild Master, it's the same to you." The Argonian nodded and smiled.

"Caleb, now that you have your Daedra you will be placed in a squad and start missions from the SGC immediately." Caleb tilted his head to the side slightly, eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Squad?" The Guild Master nodded as people began getting up, heading to seperate areas of the Guild Hall, leaving only Caleb and Kal'Moran, Kamin, a blonde teen with pale blue eyes he hadn't yet been introduced to yet, Phoenix and a girl with long brown hair and deep purple eyes beside her.

"Yes, this Guild utilizes the three combat types, warrior, thief and mage. We split Guild members into groups of threes to cover weaknesses and bolster strengths. You'll be joining Team 1 along with Alois Forelhust and Phoenix Embershard." Caleb gulped at the mention of the 'she-devil' as he dubbed her in his mind. He turned after hearing a smash, the back of Phoenix's retreating figure with a shattered vase littered beside the wall. Caleb walked over to Kamin and the blonde boy timidly.

"Don't worry Caleb, she'll be okay." Kamin patted his back gently, smiling sadly. Caleb nodded wordlessly.

"Hey, I'm Alois, you're other teammate, nice to meet you." The blonde Nord put his hand out toward Caleb for him to shake. Caleb took it and shaked, smiling.

"Same to you, nice to know not all my teammates hate me." Alois laughed quietly and ruffled the boy's hair._ 'Damn this shortness!' _He could hear Meridia snort with amusment. That was a pretty weird experience, he always thought when he got voices in his head it'd be from natural insanity, not a part of a Daedric Prince. Caleb smiled despite his inner monologue.

"Don't worry kid, she'll come round, maybe you should talk to her?" Kamin gave him the ultimate 'what the fuck!?' look to which he just shrugged.

"Yeah, good idea Alois, thanks." The Nord nodded and headed off to the kitchen. Despite his tall lumbering stature and poweful Nordic muscles, he has a soft spot for cooking.

"Caleb, are you sure? She is kinda bat-crap crazy." Caleb laughed softly and whacked his arm playfully.

"That's mean Kamin, and anyway, I may be shorter than most and not that muscley like you or Alois, but I'm sure I'll be fine." He flicked his head to the right, moving his lengthy fringe out his face, also fixing it from it's earlier ruffling from Alois. Kamin smiled a little and nodded.

"Just be careful kid." Caleb smiled back and nodded, leaving down the hallway Phoenix went through, following the trail of broken pottery until he found a door with substantial scratches and the remains of what he guessed was a plate, a gentle breeze coming through.

_"Hey Caleb, you sure about this? I want my Atrea to die a valiant death in battle, not being strangled by some hormonal red head." _Okay, snorting with amusement was strange, but someone actually talking inside his head was bloody freaky. He nodded and stared at the door, gulping nervously.

"She's gonna be one of my teammates, I have to at least _try_ to sort this out." He opened the door quietly and stepped out, closing it with a soft click. Phoenix sighed and turned around, a plate in her hand, face apologetic.

She was clearly expecting someone else.

Her apologetic look quickly warped to one of anger as she hurtled the plate towards him at full pelt. He ducked just in time, the plate smashing loudly off the door, chippinng it slightly.

"What the hell is your problem!?" The girl glared daggers at him, turning around to stare at the view of Whiterun, capital city of the hold they were bordering.

"Why don't you just fuck off?" Her voice had some semblance of calm, but he could tell she was seething, gripping the wooden railing angrily.

"Not until you tell me why you hate me!" The girl turned around, ice blue eyes glaring, ablaze with anger.

"You are NOT replacing him!" Caleb's angered expression warped to one of confusion as he watched Phoenix pace the landing angrily.

"Replacing who?" She looked over at him, her angry, intimidating demeanour cracking slightly, revealing the sadness she was desperately trying to conceal.

"Zakk, the old mage for our group and the Arcane Advisor for the Guild, was killed last month when we had to clear out a Draugr infested crypt. When we reached the final chamber we were attacked by a Draugr Deathlord. It killed Zakk and no amount of Magicka could save him!" Caleb looked away as Phoenix broke down, sobbing, Then he noticed a small translucent woman in black robes appear, speaking in hushed tones, which received an angered dismissal. She quickly disappeared. '_Even her Daedra can't calm her down...'_ Then an idea appeared to him. He held out his hand as it glowed green.

"Calm!" A bolt of green energy launched forward, hitting into her. Phoenix slowly stopped crying, sniffling at random times. "Okay, I'm not gonna pretend that I know how you feel 'cause I don't, but I ain't here to replace Zakk, I swear. Now you can still hate me but we need to be civilized towards each other, we'll mess up missions if we don't." Phoenix slowly stopped sniffling after Caleb's little speech and nodded.

"I won't hate you, I'm sorry for being a bitch, but if you tell _anyone_ you saw me cry I'll castrate you with a rusty spoon." Caleb laughed as Phoenix grinned slightly.

"I won't Pyro." Phoenix glared slightly and muttered something about beating Kamin to a bloody pulp.

"Better not, now welcome to the DragonBorn Gulid!" She stuck her hand out for the boy to shake, which he did, smiling brightly as if he could beat the sun.

"Thanks Phoenix! By the way, who's your Daedra?" The same black robed woman appeared by her shoulder, a faint grey aura surrounding her.

"This is Nocturnal, Prince of Shadows." Caleb smiled and nodded as Meridia appeared on his shoulder with a bored look on her face, running a hand through her blonde hair absentmindedly. The two Daedra locked eyes and seemed to be speaking telepathically. They both faded back into their respective Atrea's mind simultaneously.

"That was... weird..." Phoenix nodded in agreement, looking around.

"It's getting dark out, you should head back inside." Caleb nodded and turned around, but looked back at her.

"What about you?" Phoenix had her back to him, staring out over the railings at the view of Whiterun,

"I'll follow you in, in a few minutes." Caleb nodded softly and headed inside after giving his farewell, leaving Phoenix with the soft glow of the candles covering the wall behind her. She sighed quietly to herself as she watched the the bright lights of Whiterun flicker in the distance.

"I miss you Zakk."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Agh! Hetero relationship! *shocked gasp* well, you know, if he was alive O.o Now I hope this won't put anyone off reading the sequel but there will be two Homosexual relationships and probably about three Hetero relationships, but no Yaoi in this story! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Aloha my dearest readers, now, please review! That is all -_- Nah, I need to do a disclaimer, forgot for the earlier ones, gotta save my ass :P

Disclaimer: If I owned the Elder Scroll series I would spend every penny on reshaping the world to resemble Nirn, but you don't see that happenin', so there we go!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

A week had passed since Caleb's induction ceremony and they had been on one quest, chosen by Alois. It was a trial mission to clear a fort of Bandit's out, which no doubt would be re-inhabited by another group of cut throat mercanaries within a day or two. Skyrim really is a charming country. Today though, Squad One was told to take a quest from the Gulid Board on the second floor of Heljarchen Hall.

The Guild Board is the board that is always updated with multiple quests posted on it. The SGC splits quests into four ranks, C class, B class, A class and S class. Since Squad One was only starting out, they were restricted to C and B class quests.

Phoenix had started looking over the board as Caleb and Alois sat at the tables in the large room where the Guild Board was situated.

It was large, about the same size as the main hall, but with much more windows, offering a view of either the horizon, Whiterun and the plains that surrounded it or The Pale hold. Towards the back wall was a large bar where the Guild members could unwind after a strenuous quest, an activity that Caleb couldn't join in on thanks to Skyrim's law prohibiting drinking before you're seventeen. Kamin had promised to sneak him a drink some time in the future which gave the boy a bright smile and a twinkle of light in his eyes. On the opposite side was a large desk with a man in long plain orange robes. He had slicked back black hair that fell to the back of his neck, two strands encompassing his dark skinned face. His eyes were red, not surprising for a Dunmer. The man, Vailyn, hailed from Solstheim, a small island off the coast of Skyrim that was given to Morrowind after the explosion of Red Mountain in the Fourth Era.

Caleb relaxed into the seats that surrounded the Guild Board, resting his head on the adjacent table after nodding to Vailyn, recieving an amicable smile in return.

"You did good on the last mission kid." Caleb grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Really? It was just a bandit clear-out." Alois smiled and waved his hand dismissively.

"A good job deserves praise, no matter how small." Caleb nodded and smiled appreciatively. Just then Phoenix slammed her hand down on the wooden table, request under the hand, making Caleb jump up into attention. He was _not_ used to all this Nordic roughness. Even the girl's could break him in half. Meridia chuckled at the teen's inner monologue. 'Pay attention Cal!' He jumped slightly at the order from his Daedra, now doing so as Phoenix began speaking.

"Jackpot! seven thousand septims for an escort mission!" Caleb dived at the request sheet, grabbing hold of it. The clear-out only gained them seven _hundred_ septims, let alone seven thousand! If this was a badly thought out cartoon his eyes would be bulging, money signs replacing his pupils. Instead he just punched the air, cheering.

"Awesome!" Alois watched on skeptically.

"There's gotta be a catch." The blonde Nord was the voice of reason in their team, trying to reigning in their ignorance to the obvious. Phoenix grinned at his skepticism.

"Nope, we have to escort some Majalia woman from Winterhold to Dawnstar." Caleb remembered that name from somewhere, but he shrugged it offm hopping up and down giddily. Phoenix almost matched his excited nature, though she doubted anyone could truly match the Breton boy's level random retarded-ness.

"This is way too over payed for an escort mission. What rank is it?" Phoenix took the sheet from Caleb, who pouted and shrugged, looking out the window. She read it over quickly.

"It's a B class mission." Alois shook his head, frowning.

"Put the request back, there's somethin' this Majalia woman ain't telling us." Phoenix sighed melodramatically and held onto the request, nodding at Caleb slyly, who returned the nod subtley.

"I think we should have a vote. All in favour of taking the mission, raise your hand." Caleb raised his hand instantly which made Alois groan to himself. His Daedra chuckled inside his head. 'Shut it Hircine!' He could feel the Huntsmans grin inside his head. 'Maybe you're overreacting Al.' Alois huffed to himself and ignored Hircine in favour of refocusing on the others. He saw a sly smirk cross Phoenix's lips as she raised her hand almost mockingly. Alois groaned again, this time for all of them to hear.

"Ugh, fine then, but I know somethin' isn't right." Phoenix waved her hand dismissively and walked up to the counter where the young dark elf was sat.

"Hey Vailyn, we have a quest." Vailyn nodded and took the sheet, his blood red eyes scanning the paper quickly.

"I see, you'll be escorting... Ahh, Majalia Ervine, Guild Master of The College of Winterhold." Caleb gaped in pure shock, now recognizing the name. Phoenix began spluttering. You could practically hear the cogs in her brain groan under the stress of her thoughts.

"I knew there was a catch, this Majalia is Majalia Ervine, daughter of the great Restoration mage Mirabelle Ervine, she's extremely important, and extremely rich. There'll be assassins, bandits and thieves all after her." Alois didn't lie, she was powerful, influential and a known representative of the Jarl of Winterhold.

"Well it just means we have to do the mission now!" Caleb was looking at Alois with big blue eyes, silently pleading the tall Nord. Phoenix raised an eyebrow at the ravenette as Alois sighed.

"It's too dangerous kid." Phoenix walked up beside Caleb, opposite Alois.

"I agree with the emo, this woman is too important to just let her get killed, and think of the contracts we'll get from the Eastern Holds! They'll know how freakin' awesome we are!" Nocturnal let a small laugh escape her lips as she appeared on Phoenix's shoulder, black robes flowing perfectly like a form of black liquid.

"She's right Alois." Alois frowned as Hircine appeared on his shoulder, grinning widely, the assorted furs from different animals he had hunted making up his armour, the green aura surrounding him, giving the reminiscence of a grand forest.

"He's thinking about it~" The light voice coupled with the sing song way in which he spoke made him sound like a famous bard, and he might as well be, he would always sing for the Guild members who had returned when Alois was about. Caleb clasped his hands together as if praying to the older male.

"Okay okay, we'll do the damn mission." Phoenix grinned smugly as Caleb punched the air.

"Okay people, go get ready, meet in the main hall in a few minutes for the carriage." Both boys nodded at Phoenix's command. Caleb headed downstairs towards the Guild hall bedrooms while Alois went to the bar. Phoenix followed Caleb to the main hall and warned him not to be late before sitting with Actaeon. Caleb turned the corner to the Guild hall bedrooms and noticed Kamin knocking on his door. Caleb grinned to himself and sneaked up behind the tall brunette teen.

"BOO!" Kamin gave an undignified, womanly screech as jumped, turning to Caleb, who was smiling innocently.

"You scared the shit outta me!" Caleb tried to keep a straight face.

"Me? What'd I do?" Kamin gave an unamused glare and stood back to his full height, towering over his younger friend.

"Very funny Cal." Caleb grinned and opened the door to his room, waving Kamin in. The taller boy followed him in and sat down in the armchair across from the bed. Caleb quickly started packing his most needed equipment and items into a back-pack, which included an Elven forged dagger he found on his last mission, a Orcish bow and an assortment of magicka, stamina and health potions.

"So why were you loitering outside my door?" Kamin gave out a sarcastic laugh and chucked a ring to Caleb, who caught it deftly. "What happened to getting down on one knee?" Caleb stuck his tongue out as Kamin laughed.

"What can I say? I hate tradition." Kamin grinned while Caleb laughed softly. He rolled the ring around between his fingers, a glowing blue gemstone set in the small ring, and intricate Elvish writing stemming from it, surrounding the metal band.

"What is it?" Caleb took his focus of the new ring and looked at Kamin.

"It's a Ring of Resurgence, it makes your Magicka regenerate quicker." Caleb's smile was almost as blinding as the sun as he launched himself at the taller boy, hugging him tight.

"Thanks Kamin! This'll help on the mission!" Kamin laughed quietly as Caleb stood up, slipping the ring on his middle finger, feeling the magickal aura surround him.

"No problem Cal, now anyway, what is the mission?" Caleb began to pack again as he spoke.

"We get to escort the Guild Master of the College of Winterhold to Dawnstar!" Kamin gaped in shock at the luck of the younger boy. Majalia Ervine is an extremely successful visionary of Magicka and he would give anything to meet her.

"You lucky little shit! She's an amazing mage!" Caleb grinned and nodded and finished packing as Kamin relaxed into the armchair.

"Your chair is so much comfier than mine!" Caleb laughed and smiled softly at the older boy.

"You're welcome to sit in it whenever you like." Kamin grinned and nodded, making sure he would take the boy up on his offer. 'It's so much comfier!' He thought to himself.

"But alas, I have to go, Actaeon might kill me if I'm late for choosing a mission." Caleb nodded and exchanged goodbyes with teh older boy. After he had left he quickl looked over his packed equipment then headed to the main hall. Phoenix was sat at the large central dining table, a small flame swirling around her finger like a halo.

"Didn't know you could use Magicka." Phoenix let the Magicka dissipate and nodded.

"Only apprentice level Destruction Magicka and healing." Caleb nodded and sat across from the girl, smiling. Alois eventually turned up a few minutes later, grinning, the subtle smell of Nordic alcohol on his breath. The alcohol seemed to have removed his thoughts of the quest.

"Alright guys, let's get this over with. And don't get killed."

Or not.

Caleb nodded and stood up, Phoenix doing the same. The red head smirked at the blonde boy.

"Aww, you _do_ care!" Alois scoffed and rolled his eyes, opening the door to the Guild Hall.

"Don't be silly Pyro." Phoenix glared futiley. She had given up on threatening people who called her that. She was a pyromaniac and proud, damn it! Nocturnal chuckled at the girl's thoughts as her Atrea headed to the small wooden carriage. Caleb and Alois did the same, the younger of the two stretching. The carriage driver looked back, his pale Nordic face holding a bright smile.

"Where am I taking you all today?" The three grinned at each other and shouted in unison.

"Winterhold!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Whoo! Done! Please review peoples! Imma give you all cookies! *puppy dog eyes* I pwomise! :3


	5. Chapter 5

Hello hello hello! Same as before, please review! :3 Also! I'd like to thank SkyeFurieX, NekuGordonS and TsukinArchangel for their reviews! And to the people who've liked/followed SII! :3

Disclaimer: If I owned the Elder Scroll series I would spend every penny on reshaping the world to resemble Nirn, but you don't see that happenin', so there we go!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The trio arrived in the frost ridden town of Winterhold. They looked around from where they stood at the gates; the gates weren't much, if you could call them gates. On their right was a small inn which sign read 'The Frozen Hearth' and on their left, a longhouse, most likely the Jarl's residence.

For anyone who didn't know what a Jarl was, the Jarl's were technically kings of Skyrim's nine Hold's, Whiterun, Winterhold, Falkreath, Eastmarch, Haafingar, Hjaalmarch, The Pale, The Reach and The Rift. They all served under the High King or High Queen and when Skyrim is in need of a new High King or Queen, the Jarl's convene a moot: a fancy vote where Jarl's bitch at each other: and choose the next High King or Queen.

Beyond the Jarl's longhouse stood about two decent houses before all that was left was wreckage. The once powerful city was a shell of it's former self. The large stone gate which guards the way up to the College of Winterhold stood on the edge of the cliff. Strangely though, the Great Collapse didn't affect the college. The large stone College stood proudly on a huge monolith of stone, ascending from the edge of the Sea of Ghosts, the northern sea encompassing northern Skyrim, with High Rock, the Breton home land to the west, Hammerfell; the Redguard homeland and Cyrodiil, cosmopolitan heartland of the empire, native home of the Imperials, to the south, and Morrowind, the Dunmer; also known as Dark Elves, homeland on the east.

The group walked up to the large gate that held the stone walk way up to the College in place. A young man with light brown hair and large glasses was standing before the ramp. '_He looks like a mouse.' _Meridia snickered from her place inside Caleb's mind.

"Stop! Do you have permission to enter the College?" The short bespectacled man spoke with a tone of astonishment and disdain, standing by the large ramp. Phoenix glared at the short man, her blue eyes like ice.

"We're the Squad sent by the DragonBorn Guild, now move. Before I _make_ you." Phoenix's tone was calm, the threat magnified by the underlying tone of hatred.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, pleas, go on ahead." The man's head bowed as he scurried away. Phoenix and Caleb burst out laughing at the mouse of a man. Even Alois was laughing, albeit not as loud or as raucous as his teammates. They slowly calmed down and followed where the mouse-man ran off. They got to the gate's which opened of their own accord, revealing a woman with long brown hair, bright green eyes and pale skin.

"You three must be my escorts; I'm Majalia Ervine, Guild Master of the College of Winterhold, nice to meet you all." She was holding a large case as she walked towards them; her voice held the tone of Skyrim's upper class citizen's.

A snob. How fucking _wonderful_.

"Oh! Let me!" Alois sped up to the woman, taking the case from her, smiling. Phoenix and Caleb looked at each other, rolling their eyes simultaneously. Alois had already done this on the last quest they went on, resulting in a large slap from the woman he was trying to seduce. Once Colonel Horny and Majalia had exchanged greetings they walked up to the other two.

"I'm Phoenix and this is Caleb, now let's hurry up, your carriage awaits." Majalia nodded and headed down to Winterhold, leaving Alois to stare. Caleb rolled his eyes for the second time in the last five minutes.

"One, stop thinking with your penis for once, and two, she's _way_ too old for you." He walked away, following Majalia down to the lower town.

"And she's _way_ out of your league." Phoenix grinned and walked after Caleb, leaving Alois almost pouting.

"Hey! You guys are assholes!" Alois ran after the pair who laughed at the blonde.

The carriage they were using was chosen specifically by Majalia, it was made with fancy rosewood and had ornate doors and windows. And a roof! The seats were covered by plush cushions. It was much more elite and high profile than the rickety old carriage that might as well have been held together with leather straps.

They had boarded the carriage an hour and a half ago and were now almost out of the Hold which Winterhold lay in, closing in on The Pale. Caleb had his face crushed up against the window, fingers drumming on the small window sill, sighing in utter boredom for the twentieth time. Well the twenty second, but who's counting?

Phoenix was.

"Caleb, if you sigh _one_ more time, I will rip you in half." He just rolled his eyes and relaxed, trying not to spontaneously combust under Phoenix's death glare. The only thoughts running through Phoenix's mind was _'Kill emo child. Kill posh whore. Kill Alois. Learn Pyrokinesis. Get paid.' _Nocturnal let a full blown bout of laughter erupt from inside Phoenix's head. 'If I had a physical form I would give you a high five!' Phoenix let a fleeting smile grace her lips before setting it back to a scowl, glaring at Alois and the bitch. She didn't know why she didn't like the woman. Probably 'cause she thought she was better than her. Phoenix _hated_ that with a fiery passion. Alois eventually noticed and looked over to her.

"And _what _have I done this time?" Majalia let out a laughed softly, making Phoenix grit her teeth.

"We're on a quest, you shouldn't be flirting!" Alois rolled his eyes and shuffled back round to see Majalia meeting Phoenix's glare. 'Oh shit...' Even Hircine shared his terror, trying desperately not to appear and scream 'Aww hell naw bitches!'

He controlled himself.

Majalia just scoffed at the girl. "You're probably just jealous of me anyway." Phoenix's eye began twitching as she growled. Yes, she fucking _growled_!

"What did you just say!?" Majalia smirked slightly. You know, in that way posh snobs do that makes you want to claw your eyes out? Yeah, that one.

"Well I'm clearly more beautiful, I'm much smarter than such a simple minded sell-sword like you, and of course, I can get a man's attention." Caleb shrunk into his seat a bit, knowing what would happen. Alois decided to copy the young mage. Now, Majalia had three strikes in Phoenix's head, one was taken when she met her. Two was for her ability to have her head so far up her own arse. And the third, she insulted her intelligence. You could say anything about her looks, she didn't give a fuck, and men? Who the fuck needs 'em? But say she's 'simple minded' or anything else that insults her intelligence; which is extremely good by the way, and you're gonna have one angry she-devil on your hands.

"You what!? Right you little whore, if you don't shut the fuck up. Right. Now. I'll hand you to the fucking bandit's myself!" Majalia stood, Phoenix doing the same as they glared deeply, ice blue was clashing with verdant green.

"How dare you call me that! I am a Guild Master! You're job is to keep me safe, not insult me!" Phoenix scoffed at her. 'Only a year bitch.' She thought to herself as she pushed her into her seat.

"Listen here ya' pathetic bitch, I don't care about your safety in the slightest, all I care about is the Septims I'm getting for this, so if I were you, I'd sit the hell down and keep your mouth shut!" Majalia blanched and shrunk into her chair, not saying a thing, her fear of the red head restricting her voice. Phoenix smirked to herself as she sat down. Alois gave her an un-amused look, to which she just stuck her tongue out.

Some people may think her actions are sadistic.

She just think's they're fun.

About twenty minutes later they had crossed the border into The Pale and were about half an hour from Dawnstar, the small port city covered in snow. The city had maybe ten houses, an inn, a Jarl's longhouse and two mines. This, was the city where Caleb grew up from the age of nine. When the young mage was eight the town he and his parents lived in near Iliac Bay was attacked by bandit's. Only a handful of townspeople had survived. His parents died trying to fend off the attackers with ice magick, the signature Magicka element of the Ilinalta clan. His father died from and arrow to the chest and his mother bled to death while one of the town healers tried to heal the wound. After that day Caleb lost a piece of himself. He grew his hair long to hide his eyes, the eyes that held once held such wonder and joy were dulled. A friend of his parents took him to Skyrim to live with his aunt and uncle about a year after the attack. He didn't speak with anyone except his new guardians, and even that was labored. He eventually began to open up and he found a true friend in Dawnstar, a young boy named Layle, who was just a year older. The two were inseperable and Layle taught Caleb how to be a kid again. Ever since then Caleb kept his childish nature and guarded it fiercely. When Caleb was fifteen, only last year, Layle moved down to Cyrodiil to attend a prestigious college, and sure, Caleb missed him, but he had new friends now, and they still sent letters to each other, and Caleb kept himself strong. For Layle, his true friend.

Phoenix sighed softly in boredom, her earlier giddy stage from her threat to Majalia had disappeared and left her bored. Alois and Caleb were asleep. _'Lucky bastards.'_ She wanted to sleep, but someone had to guard 'Your Bitchiness' as Phoenix had started callng her in her mind. She could wake Caleb and get him to watch the bitch. Nah, she's not that mean... Ah, who's she kidding, 'course she is! She moved her hand to Caleb's cheek, getting ready to slap him into the land of insomnia. She moved her hand back and swung it forward. When she was inches from his face the carriage came to a quick halt, launching her forward past him into the wall, making her crumple to a heap on the floor.

"Oww! What the fuck happened!?" Majalia contained her laughter and stood, Caleb and Alois doing the same groggily.

"What did happen?" Caleb helped the red head to her feet, following Majalia and Alois out the carriage. On the road in front of them were a group of maybe fifteen bandit's, all wearing an assortment of fur amour's, except one who was wearing a steel chest plate and arm guards. One of the bandit's, a short Wood Elf, was placing a new arrow in his bow, smirking. Caleb looked to the left, seeing the carriage driver to the left of the carriage, face down in the snow, the metal arrowhead just visible out his back.

"Hand over the Arch-Mage!" Caleb's attention was brought back to the bandit's as his hands glowed an icy blue, reading Ice Spike's, Alois getting the same idea and brandished a pair of Orcish Sword's, slightly curved forward, the base of the blade having a jutting out piece of the yellow-green metal and the bottom of the handles having two similar pieces of metal.

"Can we?" Phoenix grinned sheepishly as they both glared at her un-amusedly, letting out a simultaneous 'No.' "Okay okay, I was only kidding anyway..." She pulled a pair of daggers from her belt, also Orcish crafted. They were aesthetically similar to Alois' swords, but with a more curved piece of metal at the bottom of the hilt. She got into an offensive position, relying on Caleb as her defense. The bandit's readied their varied assortment of steel maces and war hammers. Alois and Phoenix launched forward, easily cutting through the front row of warriors, Caleb quickly dispatching the archers who stuck back near the end of the group with sharpened icicles. After finishing off most of them only their leader stood, holding a nimble steel war axe and keeping a Steadfast Ward in front of him, the shimmering blue field keeping magick away from him.

"Damn ward! I can't hit him!" Caleb stopped launching the Ice Spikes and glared at the man, as if it would stop the man's Magicka. Alois nodded and let his swords rest on his shoulders, crossing over behind him.

"His war axe is too fast, he'd hit me if I got close." Phoenix smirked and sprinted forward, straight for the Bandit leader. The man readied his war axe, swinging it towards her chest when she was close enough. Phoenix deftly side stepped the attack and dug her blade into the man's gut, sliding around him, making him spin around, roaring with pain. She slid away, taking her knife with her as he fell to his knees, then onto his front, dead.

"Finished!~" She spoke in a sing song voice as she stood up, wiping the bloodied dagger on a rag hanging from her waist. Majalia brought her hands together, a bundle of orange energy between them. Then she launched her hands out the way, the regenarative aura of a Grand Heal spell bathing over the three Guild Members, healing any cuts and gashes they had recieved. Caleb smiled gratefully at Majalia and turned to Phoenix.

"You're such a sadist." Phoenix and Alois laughed as Caleb grinned sheepishly, and then remembered something, indicating to the dead carriage driver. "Anyone know how to drive a carriage?" Both Alois and Majalia shook their heads.

"I do." Everyone looked at Phoenix in shock as she climbed into the driver's seat.

"How?" She turned to look at Alois, rolling her eyes.

"My family own Embershard Mine, you know, my last name? My dad always used to take me into Whiterun by carriage to get supplies and taught me."Alois nodded and smiled, leading Majalia into the carriage. Caleb climbed up onto the roof of the carriage, wrapping his legs around the ornate sculpture on the top. "Hey emo, it'll be cold up here, you should sit inside." Caleb shrugged and kept sitting there.

"I'd rather freeze than watch those two flirting." Phoenix laughed and nodded, whipping the horses into action as they started moving towards Dawnstar. Caleb was content with perching on top of the carriage like a hawk, pointing out different things with a child like interest.

They arrived in Dawnstar twenty minutes later, Phoenix parking the carriage just on the edge of the city.

"Thank you for this, you payment will be at your Guild Hall, and Phoenix?" Phoenix looked at the woman, indifferent.

"What?" Majalia flinched slightly at the coldness of her voice.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I sometimes forget how young you Guild Members are these days, and I guess I was just jealous." Phoenix stared at her skeptically.

"Why?" Majalia stared back, bright green clashing with ice blue.

"Because you can travel all over Skyrim, having adventures, while I'm stuck in Winterhold all the time, this here is like a holiday to me." Phoenix looked away, trying to reign in her remorse.

"I see, I'll let you off this time, but this doesn't make us friends." Phoenix looked back at her, smirking as she offered her hand, which Majalia took, shaking it.

"Deal." She grinned and gave her farewells to the group, kissing Alois on the cheek as she went to the Jarl's longhouse.

"Oh my god! Did you guy's see that!?" Caleb and Phoenix laughed as they all loaded back into the carriage. Alois followed, grinning.

"Back to Heljarchen Hall guys!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

God that took a while! XD Review please!~


	6. Chapter 6

Aloha peoples! I am in dire need of Reviews! Can you please take some time to write one? I just want to gauge how people are finding the story is all, all opinions are welcome! :3

Also, just remembering that one person didn't know what an Argonian was, they're a lizard species from the province of Black Marsh in the south and can breathe underwater :3

Disclaimer: If I owned the Elder Scroll series I would spend every penny on reshaping the world to resemble Nirn, but you don't see that happenin', so there we go!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Two days after Squad One's escort mission, Caleb was fast asleep in bed, happily dreaming of the adventures to come. And the money of course, don't forget the money. He was then quickly awoken by a fist slamming on his door.

"Caleb! Wake the hell up! Master wants to see us!" Caleb groaned in displeasure as his dream slipped away from his reach.

"I'm up you crazy bitch!" Phoenix laughed maniacally, almost a cackle as she skipped off down the corridor, grinning to herself. 'Stupid bitch.' Caleb grumbled to himself as Meridia appeared on his shoulder.

"What d'ya expect? She has Nocturnal as a Daedra."Caleb tilted his head to the side quizzically.

"What's wrong with Nocturnal?" Meridia relaxed and stretched.

"_Well, _I can't say she's the reason for _all_ of Phoenix's sadism and all round bitchiness, pretty sure most of that's all down to her, but Nocturnal does bolster her pessimistic personality." Caleb nodded softly, then frowned.

"So Daedra can affect our personalities?" Meridia seemed to ponder the question for a second.

"Kinda, but us Daedra usually go for the host that has a personality best suited to themselves. But sometimes that doesn't work out, like Alois and Hircine, Alois is calm and tactics, Hircine is super excitable and would charge into battle at random. In my opinion, Alois would be better suited with a Daedra like Peryite." Caleb once again wore a quizzical look.

"Who's Peryite?" Meridia face palmed and grumbled something along the lines of 'what do they teach you nowadays?'

"Peryite is the Taskmaster, he's like pure OCD, he has to have everything perfect, or else he has a mini fit. One time, Kamin and Zoki, his Atrea messed up Zoki's room having a snowball fight, yeah, a snowball fight and supposedly Peryite went bat-crap crazy." Caleb laughed and nodded, completely on board with the idea of Kamin and, er... Zoki, having a snowball fight indoors, He seemed to recognize the name Zoki from somewhere, but just not quite able to put his finger on where. _'Was it...? No... Hmm, I remembered Kamin's name in the same way when we met.' _

The young ravenette shrugged it off and got dressed, leaving his room and walked into the corridor, taking a right and ended up walking straight into someone. He looked up to see a tall boy, not taller than Kamin, but just taller than himself, maybe about 5 foot 12, long blonde hair and deep brown eyes. The Nordic teen smiled at him, to which Caleb returned, slightly ashamed that he didn't know the taller boys name. The Nord seemed to pick up on it and laughed quietly.

"I'm Zoki Bannermist; I was with Kamin when he found you." It clicked inside Caleb's mind. When he was asleep after fending off those bandits, he must of heard the two talking, that's how he remembered the names.

"Now I remember you! Thanks for saving me by the way!" Zoki grinned and nodded.

"No problem kid, now I probably shouldn't keep you, heard Kal'Moran wanted to speak with your group." Caleb nodded quickly, running off, throwing a quick 'goodbye' over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner. A small holographic man with a dull white aura, long robes covering him appeared above Zoki's shoulder.

"That boy is rather strange." Zoki rolled his eyes and laughed at his Daedra.

"You really don't understand being nice Peryite." Peryite looked at him, a rare indignant scoff from the young Daedra. It was rare to see any emotion off Peryite in general.

"I understand the concept of niceness and the algorithm's of when it should be used. I just don't." Zoki facepalmed, rubbing his forehead with his thumb and index finger.

"That whole speech made my head hurt." Zoki wandered off into the kitchen.

"I doubt that was me, perhaps you have a headache?" Zoki just grumbled in response.

Caleb quickly got to the Guild Master's study, knocking almost timidly on the firm wooden door. He heard the Argonian summon him inside so he opened the door tentatively to see Alois and Phoenix stood in front of the Master's desk. He cringed a little at the Guild Master's disapproving look on account of his late arrival. He quickly stood next to Alois, smiling apologetically at the Argonian, who just waved his hand dismissively.

"Now that everyone is here…" He gave Caleb a pointed look, to which the younger boy looked down. "We can begin. The Guild Council has sent us; well you lot, an Urgent Quest."

An Urgent Quest is a quest given by the Skyrim Guild Council, specifically for one Guild. Only after a Squad or Guild has shown enough skill or has completed quests worth noticing, they're issued an Urgent Quest.

"Seriously?!" Alois and Caleb were in shock. Phoenix had slammed her hands down on the desk and was leaning over giddily.

"Yes Phoenix. A new Guild has popped up in Eastmarch. The Jarl of Windhelm doesn't seem to care so Laila Law-Giver, Riften's Jarl, has put up the quest to destroy them before they can successfully root themselves in Skyrim." Alois and Caleb nodded in understanding. Phoenix leaned back, regaining her full height, which, even though it wasn't much, was still taller than Caleb. Caleb huffed to himself.

"What info have we got on the Guild?" Kal'Moran began sifting through a large mass of loose paper on his desk, eventually pulling out a freshly opened envelope. He pulled out a piece of paper, ink covering the white canvas in fair handwriting, a large red 'A' scrawled on in a dark red ink, signifying the rank of mission. There was a sketch of a woman in what seemed like Thieves Guild armor, but there were subtle changes. '_Thieves, they shouldn't be too difficult.' _Phoenix thought to herself, smirking.

"The Summerset Shadows, a group that once tried to get into Skyrim many years ago. Now under new management, they've successfully gained a foothold in Skyrim. They're a cutthroat version of Skyrim's Thieves Guild, they murder and loot the corpses of their victims, and they are to be given no mercy. They are currently hold up in Uttering Hills Cave. You'll be going straight to Riften to receive your prize, from the Jarl herself." Caleb cheered and punched the air, chatting with Alois. Phoenix grinned and kept her eyes on Kal'Moran.

"Two questions, one, can we do A rank missions? And two, how much are we getting for this?" Kal'Moran chuckled and nodded as he looked over the request sheet again.

"Yes, you can, and you'll be getting paid twelve thousand Septims for this quest." Phoenix grinned from ear to ear as she turned to Alois and Caleb, who returned the action. Kal'Moran stood with the request in hand. Phoenix was now talking to Alois and Caleb as they walked down the corridor. Kal'Moran called on one of the Guild employees, Azalea.

"Yes, Master Kal?" Kal'Moran smiled at the young Imperial girl.

"Could you take this up to Vailyn please?" Azalea nodded and took the request.

"How's N'Dale?" Kal'Moran smiled softly.

"She is well, thank you." N'Dale was a young Khajiit girl who had been taken into Kal'Moran's care.

Khajiit are a feline race hailing from the land of Elsweyr, an arid country of deserts and rocky canyons, where the sun shines warmly, always. Near the south of the region however is home to dense jungles and woodlands. It sits on the edge of Tamriel with Cyrodiil to the north and Valenwood; forest land of the Wood Elves to the west.

Azalea nodded. She had been here when the young girl was brought to the Guild by Kal'Moran, they became fast friends.

"I'm glad Guild Master, now I'll go give this to Vailyn." Kal'Moran nodded and smiled gratefully as the young girl headed off upstairs, leaving him to work through his mountains of paperwork.

Phoenix had left the Caleb and Alois with Kamin and Zoki as she went off to prepare some things and tidy her absolute wreck of a bedroom. She was extremely OCD about her missions but when it came to keeping her room tidy, she just gave up.

Caleb frowned and turned to Alois.

"Hey Al, how are we gonna get to Eastmarch, we don't have a carriage driver anymore, and Phoenix won't be able to get us all the way there." Alois tapped his chin thoughtfully and hummed.

"We have a fleet of spare horses, we'd probably get there in about a day and a half instead of a day, but it's the best we've got." Caleb nodded wordlessly and offered a thumbs up and a smile before continuing his discussion about Skyrim's wildlife and how most of it was trying to ill him with Kamin.

Phoenix got to her room and walked in, closing the door, thankful that the goat horn candles fastened to her walls hadn't burned out while she was gone. Even though there was enough light to illuminate the room from the outside world, she would rather have the small flames give her light, especially since the nights in the Pale were a lot darker and a lot colder. She began plucking random articles of clothing off the floor of her room, finding all of her spare Leather Armor, thankful since the breastplate of the armor she was currently wearing had been slashed at one too many times on her recent missions. She quickly unfastened her current armor and shoved it in a random wardrobe, leaving her in a white undershirt and a pair of black trousers. She had just gotten the replacement breastplate on when there was a knock on the door. She sighed in frustration and wandered over to the oak door and opened it, instantly glaring at the man. Well, boy. He was taller than her by a fair bit, had fair skin and a lean physique. The Cyrodiilan had blue hair which was styled to stick out everywhere, some of the strands framing his face, his eyes were dark brown and his lips seemed to hold an everpresent smirk.

"You've redecorated since the last time I was here." His smirk seemed to grow more malicious by the second. Phoenix tried to shut the door in vain as the older boy had wedged his foot between the door and its frame. Phoenix let out a less than lady like; no screw that, a less than human growl.

"What do you want Amato?" Amato Everglade, Squad Three's warrior, Atrea of Sanguine, the Daedric prince of debauchery and dark indulgences. In Phoenix's opinion, the pairing was spot on, they were both man whore's. He seemed to ignore the girl's wuestion as he walked past her, sitting down in a relaxed manner on her couch.

"I came to wish you luck on your mission, I heard it was an Urgent Quest." His voice was laid back but she could still detect a hint of malice, as if he he was planning something. _'I hate you. I hate you. I hate you.'_

"Thanks, now you can leave." Amato smirked to himself and stood, replacing his smirk with a pout.

"Why? I could stay." The older boy winked at her, making her shudder in revulsion. Not that he was unnatractive, just creepy as hell.

"In your fucking dreams." She ushered the teen out of her room who turned to look at her from the hallway.

"Don't you mean wet dreams?" It took all of Phoenix's will not to throw up her breakfast as she slammed the door shut, leaving an amused Amato to wander off to the main hall._ 'Eww! Eww! Eww!' _Nocturnal snickered in amusement as she appeared in front of the disturbed teen, floating on a cloud of gray energy.

"Phoenix has a boyfriend.~" Phoenix growled again and ignored her in favour of finishing her armor.

"I'd rather stick poisonous needles in my eyes than touch him." Nocturnal rolled her eyes but decided to say no more on the subject. Once Phoenix was ready Nocturnal faded back into her mind and the young red head set off to the main hall. When she got there she spotted Caleb and Alois, Caleb was chatting to Kamin; no surprise, and Zoki while Alois spoke with Lexia and Amato. _'Ugh.' _

Lexia is the fair haired thief of Squad Two, the Imperial girl had pale green eyes and a shorter stature than Phoenix, a fact she delighted in. She hated her almost as much as Amato. _Almost. _The cow thought she was a better thief than Phoenix was. Bitch. Please.

Phoenix smacked both her teammates in the back of the head.

"Up, I wanna get this mission done." Caleb rolled his eyes and gave his goodbyes to Kamin and Zokki, Alois doing the same. Alois quickly told Phoenix the deal with the horses and she nodded in agreement as the left the comforting warmth of the Guild, moving swiftly in the morning air of Skyrim. They should make it to the cave by nightfall, and have the mission done by the middle of the night. Phoenix nodded to herself and got to the stables, picking a horse and got it saddled, the boy doing the same. When they were done they all mounted their steed's.

"Alright boys, let's go!" Caleb and Alois nodded as they all set out towards the south east, towards Uttering Hills Cave.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Oh Amato, you slut xD Phoenix may hate him but I think he's awesome :3 Thank you for reading, please review! :D


	7. Chapter 7

Oh noes! There shall be a flash back into Phoenix's past, I wrote this while listening to Adele! Don't blame me!

Disclaimer: If I owned the Elder Scroll series I would spend every penny on reshaping the world to resemble Nirn, but you don't see that happenin', so there we go!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

They reached the small ice cave in Eastmarch with relative ease, a troll or two causing the only trouble, and even then, it was nothing a well-aimed swing of one of Alois' swords didn't handle.

The cave itself was nestled at the top of a snowy pass, a few tents that used to hold members of the Summerset Shadows in them, who had been quickly dispatched by Phoenix, lay empty in front of the entrance. It was a rocky overhang that hid a pair of wooden doors. Caleb and Alois made their way toward the doors as Phoenix quickly scanned the area for any other targets. Once she was content that they weren't being followed, headed to the door too, she had noted that the sun now hung low near the horizon, signifying that the day was almost up. It was probably about nine, enough time to finish the quest and get to Riften by morning. The boys had just entered the cave when Phoenix got in. She instantly crouched down, hoping to reduce any noise she may have made. She noticed Alois had done the same, and then her eyes landed on Caleb. The mage was walking down the mud path towards the part where the cave became ice without a care in the world, lightning crackling around his fingertips. Phoenix face palmed and rolled forward, hand covering his mouth as her heel connected with the front of his ankle, making him land, face down on the ground. She glared at him with the look that translates to 'What the fuck are you doing!?' Her voice was a harsh whisper as she spoke.

"We are on a quest to eliminate an extremely ruthless group of thieves who are not afraid to try and murder us. Be. More. Careful!" Her warning was punctuated slowly as if she was scolding a young child. Caleb's eyes widened slightly as he removed the hand that was plastered to his mouth, whispering quiet apologies. He turned around, now crouched and moved forward slightly.

"No need to attack me though…" He had muttered the comment but in the silence, Phoenix heard it perfectly and responded by smacking him in the back of the head. Caleb huffed indignantly and continued moving along with Phoenix. Alois just shook his head with and amused grin, following his teammates. They had reached a small craggy area with two ways, left and right. A Summerset Shadow was stood at the center. The Altmer wore, as Phoenix had suspected, practically the same armor as the thieves of the Thieves Guild wore, with subtle changes like a more tan colored leather, various belts in different places and slight alterations to the hood and jacket of the ensemble. The thief was currently looking up at the natural skylight above him. The room was given a faint silvery glow, making it look enchanted. The moons were out. Phoenix quickly dashed forward, digging her curved Orcish dagger into the man's neck. She grabbed onto the collar of the now dead thief before he hit the ground. She looked back at her Squad mates.

"Cal, take the right side, Al, go left, I'll catch up with you in a minute." They both nodded and departed down their designated pathways. The red head slowly laid the dead Altmer on the icy floor and slipped an orange vial out of her pocket, quickly downing the substance. She recoiled lightly at the stench and the putrid taste of the liquid. The potion was designed to heighten her senses and enhance her abilities, it'd help with sneaking around, or at least that's what the instructions said… She was not a good Alchemist. The potion had seemed to work, it's just the taste… She could always work on it. _'You forgot the Nirnroot.' _ The singsong voice of her Daedra made the girl grit her teeth. Nirnroot is a curious plant that can be found throughout Skyrim, usually along lake and river banks. The plant makes a sound somewhat akin to chimes and emits a white glow. The glow is faint in daylight, but very bright, even from a distance after dark. Phoenix decided to ignore Nocturnal in favor for moving forward. She could feel her feet being lighter, her movement more muted and more precise. She followed the way Alois had taken to the left. She arrived where he was in time to see the older Nord rip his twin Orcish blades from a Summerset Shadow's back. He grinned over at her as he sheathed his weapons, an action that she returned, moving up beside him.

"You did well; let's hope the emo did too." Alois nodded, resisting the urge to laugh as he moved forward into a more open area. They were hidden; just, by the wall beside them. The area held three of the Summerset Shadows, sitting at a small area in front of what looked like one of the old forts that were found in Skyrim. The thieves were sat around a fire, talking mindlessly. Phoenix was glaring at the other entrance, as if it would make Caleb hurry up.

"Okay, even he couldn't get lost, could he?" Phoenix repressed a snicker and kept her stone mask of anger.

"No, he… Oh shit…" She pointed up to the stony outcropping, her face showing anguish. Caleb had climbed up there, hand buzzing with the power of lightning on his fingertips. His grin was almost akin to lunacy. Before she could stop the young Breton, he had dived off the outcropping, tucking into himself as he rolled. He sprung out much like a spring and spun around, letting loose the bolt of compressed lightning. To Phoenix's surprise, the bolt didn't stop at the first man; it struck through all three of them. _'When the hell did he learn how to use a Chain Lightning spell?' _Silence fell over the group as the smell of charred flesh, burnt by the arcane lightning seemed to emanate from all over the clearing. Phoenix rushed forward and smacked the young Breton in the back of the head.

"You're a fucking moron!" Her rant was an angered whisper. "And how'd you learn that spell? It would've been useful on the last mission!" Caleb huffed at the abuse to his head that Phoenix seemed to love giving and turned to her.

"I found the spell tome on the guy I took down, calm yourself." Phoenix just glared at the younger boy and moved toward the wooden door, opening it slowly, surprised it wasn't locked. The interior was just as she expected, exactly like the forts around Skyrim. She moved down the spiral like stairs, getting to a doorway. The straight corridor led to a prison area, two of the thieves were sat there speaking over bottles of mead. Phoenix scoffed to herself. _'Altmer? Drinking Nord mead? Dumbasses.' _ Once Caleb and Alois caught up with her she directed them to take out the guards who were sat in the prison area. She added, to Caleb's glee, that he could make as much noise as he wanted as the two boys charged into the cells area. Three extra Summerset Shadow's came from the room that branched off from the corridor. Phoenix snuck in there to see a woman admiring the banner that stood proudly in the room, all red bar the yellow star in the middle.

"A thief with enough cunning to reorganize a failed Guild, an Altmer exclusive Guild, a female thief. Did you really think I wouldn't guess Aralia?" The Altmer in question turned to Phoenix; who had a scowl on her face, her sandy blonde hair swaying with her. Her pale brown eyes softened slightly when she saw who it was, but kept her visage of indifference.

"Don't look at me like that; you knew what would happen when I left." Phoenix glared angrily at the girl.

"You always did go too far away from us Aralia." Said Altmer shook her head gently, a coy smirk appearing on her lips.

"Perhaps I never went far enough."

_ ~Flashback~_

A young girl, only ten years old, with fiery red hair, stood at the edge of a large oak dining table, eyes glued to the floor as the rest of the children stared at her. She felt a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder and she looked up, her ice blue eyes brimming with worry and uncertainty. The woman, Constance Michel, a kind Imperial with fair skin, hazelnut eyes and dark brown hair.

"Go on, introduce yourself." The young girl nodded and looked to the table of children. There were about ten of them.

"I-I'm Phoenix… Uh… Phoenix. It's all I can remember…" She began sniffling as the group of children began laughing at the small girl. Except two. A young Imperial boy with blue hair, dark blue hair. It wasn't long but not short with slightly tanned skin and brown eyes. The other was a girl, a High Elf with sandy blonde hair, pale; slightly yellow thanks to her race, skin with light brown eyes. After a few minutes and the laughter had not died down, the Altmer girl stood, slamming the palms of her hands down on the table, quieting the raucous laughter.

"Leave her alone you brats!" Phoenix could tell she was older than most of the children. She looked to be about thirteen, while the boy looked about eleven. She pulled the boy who didn't laugh up by his arm and walked over to the young red head. "Sorry 'bout them, they're just bitter 'coz they won't be getting adopted!" She directed the last part of her speech at the rest of the children who just ignored her in favor of eating. "Anyway, I'm Aralia Majere and this, is Amato Everglade." Amato smiled at her and offered his hand. Phoenix took it nervously and shook it. Amato grinned.

"Nice to meet you." Phoenix nodded and smiled a little more.

"It's nice to meet you both." Aralia knocked Amato's hand away, which had still been holding onto Phoenix's. She then hooked her arms with both the younger children and led them both off to show Phoenix around the Honorhall Orphanage.

Years passed, three years to be exact. Phoenix; now thirteen, and Aralia; now sixteen, were in the middle of a heated argument, both glaring at the other. Amato was sat on the floor, deciding to keep his mouth shut on the whole argument.

"What the hell do you mean 'I'm joining the Thieves Guild!?'" Aralia glared more as she sat down.

"I mean exactly that, I'm sixteen now so I don't need a legal guardian." This answer didn't seem to suffice in Phoenix's opinion.

"Why are you leaving us!?" Aralia let her calm demeanor crack as her glare intensified.

"Because you are too!" Phoenix's glare slowly faded away and was replaced by a look of utter confusion.

"What are you talking about?" Aralia had ditched the plan of calm her down.

"Don't act like you don't know! I snuck into Constance Michel's room and found this!" The older girl chucked a piece of paper at Phoenix, glare hiding her sadness. Phoenix frowned as she began skim reading the document in her lap. Adoption… Riverwood… Embershard family… Next week… The girl was astonished.

"S-Someone wants to adopt me…" Aralia glared harder and stormed out the room. Despite the fact she may have lost Aralia's friendship, something that truly devastated her, she couldn't deny her glee. She was getting adopted! Amato finally spoke up. He was hugging his knees tight.

"So you are leaving us? Me?" Phoenix's glee slowly flickered away as she turned to Amato.

"I… I could ask if they-." He cut the girl off as he stood.

"Don't bother." The blue haired teen left the room, saying nothing else. Phoenix didn't sleep that night. The tears wouldn't let her.

The week had past slow for the girl, she hadn't left her room. Constance Michel knocked on the door, letting herself in. Phoenix was sat in the large window sill of her room, looking out over Lake Honrich, the lake in which most of Riften sits upon. Her suitcase was packed at the side of the room, standing idly.

"Phoenix dear, your new parents are here." The girl looked over at Constance Michel and smiled sadly.

"Can I have a hug first?" The Imperial woman laughed softly and nodded as Phoenix hopped down from the window sill, running to the woman, hugging her tight.

"There, there dear, you'll have an amazing time in Riverwood." Phoenix nodded against the woman's stomach.

"I know, but I'll miss you… And Amato…" Constance Michel frowned a little.

"What about Aralia?" Phoenix tensed slightly and sighed.

"She hates me now." Constance Michel decided not to argue with her.

"Come on dear; let's go meet your new parents." Phoenix nodded and grabbed her case, following where Constance Michel where she left. By the door stood a man and a woman. The man was tall, but not dauntingly tall with trimmed brown hair and pale skin, with his chiseled Nordic features and the clear muscle, he was a miner. His wife or whatever they were to each other wasn't too much shorter than him with beautifully defined features and a little more color to her skin. To Phoenix's shock, the woman had similar blood red hair, but the woman's was a little more on the orange side, reminiscent of a magnificent flame. The name 'Embershard' worked well with her. They both had blue eyes, although the man's were dark, almost navy while the lady had bright gleaming blue hues. "Phoenix, this is Andrelheim and Agata Embershard." Phoenix smiled a little.

"Hello, I'm Phoenix." Agata, the woman, smiled gently. She seemed sweet, but the muscles on her arms, lithe but still noticeable showed she could hold her own. Phoenix liked her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Phoenix, as Constance Michel just said, I'm Agata and this is my husband, Andrelheim." The man nodded, smiling down at her. "We own Embershard mine up near Riverwood." Phoenix's smile grew and was about say how cool that was but was promptly crushed onto the floor by a flash.

"Phoenix! I'm sorry!" Phoenix rolled her eyes and pushed the blue haired boy up a little.

"It's okay Amato." The boy pouted a little but nodded, turning his eyes the Embershard's.

"You better take care of her." His voice left no room for argument that made Andrelheim chuckle.

"We will kid." Amato huffed at the name but nodded. Agata helped them both up.

"Amato, is it? I wish we could adopt you too but we don't have enough room." Amato shrugged.

"It's okay; I just wanna stay in contact with Phoenix." Andrelheim leaned in to his wife's ear, muttering something in hushed tones. She nodded.

"Well, there is a couple in Riverwood that just moved from Whiterun. They were thinking about adoption but couldn't decide. I could put in a good word for you." Amato's 'I don't give a shit' attitude crumbled as he smiled brightly.

"You will!?" Agata chuckled quietly and nodded.

"Of course." Amato smile was almost as bright as the sun.

"Thank you!" The woman nodded and offered a hand to Phoenix, who took it.

"I'll make sure she writes to you every day." Amato smiled more as Phoenix blushed lightly, whining a little.

"Thanks Mrs. Embershard!" The woman nodded and smiled too as they said their farewells.

_~Flashback~_

"I bet you left Amato there all by his self." Aralia spat the words like venom at Phoenix, who growled in retaliation, pulling her Orcish knives from her belt.

"No, I didn't! He moved to Riverwood a few months later and we joined the DragonBorn guild! Together!" The Altmer girl glared venomously and grabbed two one-handed axes. They were Elven built. The blade was a silver metal but faded into gold down to the handle which was brown and; as Phoenix noticed, longer than usual. Aralia charged forward with her elongated dual axes. Phoenix quickly adopted a defensive position, ready for any attack. They began sparring, one going on the offensive while the other stayed on defense. They continued this for about a minute. Aralia eventually backed away, readying her axes to throw. Phoenix barely had the chance to move when the axe that was once in Aralia's left hand just missed her. Aralia growled at the failed shot and readied her next one. Phoenix decided and made a daring sprint forward. Aralia looked slightly shocked as she flung the axe in her right hand toward Phoenix. The girl slid to her knees at the last second, slicing skyward in a cross arc, smacking the axe away, lodging it into the ceiling. She knew Aralia's innate magical abilities would no doubt rear its irksome head, so she planned quickly. She sprung up from her place, knives abandoned on the floor as she grabbed the lodge axe, swinging in one arc, pulling the axe at just the right time so she bounded forward through the air, digging the sharp Elfish blade into her old friends chest. The woman gasped in shock, pain and disbelief. She crumpled to the floor, the only sound left was Phoenix's labored breathing and choked sobs she tried desperately to stop.

Caleb and Alois burst into the room after finishing off the last of the Summerset Shadow's that held them up. Crafty bastards had a few extra soldiers where Caleb and Alois couldn't see them. The scene they saw was Phoenix with her back to them, watching a banner burn, leaving it as only ash and smoky tendrils.

"Phoenix… Are you okay?" Phoenix turned to them and smiled a fake smile, holding back the pain. Her eyes were slightly puffy from the tears that fell and her body was exhausted from her battle and the sobs that recently wracked her body.

"Yup, I was able to defeat the leader." Caleb nodded and noted the dead Altmer woman, laid peacefully on the floor, eyes closed. She looked pristine, as if she was only asleep.

"I noticed…" Phoenix grinned, and now even Caleb could notice it was forced. Even though he had only known her for about two weeks, he knew it was a bad idea to confront her about her feelings, especially when it was something she seemed to be sorrowful about.

"You ready to go?" She nodded and walked past the two boys wordlessly, heading to the horses. Caleb and Alois shared a worried glance but said nothing, following after the red head. They reached the horses to see Phoenix already trotting off towards the south west on her horse. Caleb frowned more and mounted his horse along with Alois. The older male smiled reassuringly at Caleb and set off after Phoenix. _'What the hell __happened in there?'_ He set off from the small snowy clearing, following after Alois and Phoenix towards the fishing town of Riften.

The darkness was everywhere, and yet the pale yellow eyes could see perfectly from their place. Higher and higher, past the atmosphere of Nirn. Its voice came out as a low growl.

"Closer and closer, comes the fate of man, and mer. The world shall burn with our insurmountable force. Our minions work, in the world below, they are the tools of our release. And when we return, Nirn will no nothing but chaos!" The creature roared out against the darkness, a jet of flames erupting from its maw. The bright orange flames illuminated the creatures face. The monstrous face was scaled, its maw elongated out, pale yellow eyes perched upon the elongated mouth. The creatures horns were huge and slightly curved ad tinged purple, unlike the midnight black scales.

"This insufferable darkness will no longer hold us brothers, for we shall descend to the world below. They will be the ones who shall live in darkness soon!" Multiple hues of color, all in pairs, from acid greens to lightning blues stared at the speaker, some roaring in agreement.

"We have been ready for thirty long year's mortal kind… Are you?" The low raspy voice was dripping with malice as he watched down, through the darkness, the swirling midnight protecting Nirn from him.

Not for long.


	8. Chapter 8

This is a short chapter but has a cliff-hanger :D Please review!

Disclaimer: If I owned the Elder Scroll series I would spend every penny on reshaping the world to resemble Nirn, but you don't see that happenin', so there we go!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The entire ride to Riften was rode in silence. Phoenix's eyes were downcast as she rode toward the small fishing town. Caleb and Alois kept their mouths shut, much to the relief of their Daedra's. They arrived during the early hours of the morning, leaving their horses in the Riften Stables. They approached the large stone walls of Riften, moving towards the gates. Once they reached the large oak wood doors they were stopped by a Guard. The man was wearing the traditional Rift guard armour. They wear lavender clothing piece on top of bronze chainmail armour with fur boots and gauntlets, along with a metal helmet that all Guards wear. They wield Steel Swords and a lavender shield with a decal of crossed swords.

"Halt, there's a tax to enter." Phoenix's downcast demeanour smashed to pieces. She snapped, hurtling her fist toward the helmeted face, knocking him back, denting the metal.

"Let. Us. In." Caleb gaped in awe and ever so slight absolute fucking terror!

"Phoenix!" Said girl's hand lay limply at her side. Caleb could tell her knuckle was hand was broken. Lucky Caleb was a successful Restoration mage too.

"Alois, make sure she doesn't get arrested, I'll deal with her hand." Alois nodded and helped the Guard up and began explaining. Caleb sighed in relief and grabbed the girl's wrist. He didn't miss the flinch of pain from the girl. He let a faint orange glow envelop his hand and held it to the girl's hand. The orange glow transferred to Phoenix and swirled around her broken hand, healing the girl. She flexed her hand slightly and winced.

"At least I can move it now, thanks emo." Caleb huffed but nodded regardless. Alois turned to the two of them and nodded.

"You may have almost given the dude permanent facial disfigurement but I got you out of jail." Alois grinned as the gates were slowly opened. Phoenix nodded wordlessly and walked in past the high rise of houses, round the curved walkway towards Mistveil Keep. Mistveil Keep is one the nine Jarl's residence that is held in each of the nine Hold Capital's. From DragonsReach in Whiterun to the Blue Palace in Solitude. Caleb and Alois quickly caught up to the girl as a Guard let them in. They had been told of their arrival and what Phoenix had done to a man earlier, so they let them in without question. The large banquet hall of Mistveil keep was grand, to say the least. The entire room was lit by a huge open flame, encompassed by a large dining table, covered in food stuffs and expensive bottles of wine and mead. Up on a slightly raised platform sat the throne, banners of Riften hanging proudly above it. On the throne sat a woman, maybe in her late fifties. She had fair orange hair, pale skin and light green eyes. She wore the clothes of a noble and had a silver circlet with precious gemstones encrusted on the metal. She smiled softly at the group who moved forward and bowed before her.

"Rise, DragonBorns. I am Jarl Laila Law-Giver, leader of Riften." All three rose from their kneeled spots on the floor. As the Jarl began speaking, out of the corner of his eye, Caleb noticed a man, donning the Thieves Guild armour, but it was black. The man's face was covered but Caleb could see the smirk. He turned to Alois to indicate to the man but the blond Nord was too busy listening to the Jarl. Caleb redirected his attention to where the man was once standing, to find the space void of any presence. Caleb frowned but shrugged it off, turning back to the Jarl. "… And I cannot thank you enough for the service you…" A large guttural roar split through the Jarl's sentence, screams of panic and terror ensuing. A man, well, what looked like a bear in human form burst through the doors. He had long blond hair and piercing green eyes and donned the furs of wolves and bears as his armour.

"Ma'am! You have to see this!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Gah! It's too short! But oh well, it's the weekend so I might have the ninth chapter up by Sunday :D please review peoples! I wanna know your thoughts on the story thus far :3


End file.
